


Break up the golden couple!

by Witch1511



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Break Up, Drarry, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Multi, Quidditch, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch1511/pseuds/Witch1511
Summary: Theo seeks Blaise's help to break up Ron and Hermione, so he can have a change with Hermione and Blaise can have a change with Ron. But they need Draco's help to distract Potter, who keeps interupting their changes to flirt.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gregory Goyle/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 6
Kudos: 323





	Break up the golden couple!

** March 1997 **

Theo slides on the bench at the Slytherin table next to Blaise. “Still pining I see.”

“I don’t know what you’re on about Nott.” Blaise says without looking at Theo.

“Yes, you do,” Theo smirks, “You’re staring at the Gryffindor table. It’s almost a pathetic as Draco over there.” Theo points over his shoulder at Draco a bit further down the table.

Blaise snickers and they both turn to look at Draco, he’s muttering at Greg and Blaise as he stares over at the Gryffindor table. Like he’s been doing almost every meal since first year. He doesn’t even bother looking down at his plate as he pokes furiously at his chicken breast and potatoes. The looks on Greg’s and Pansy’s faces show that he’s muttering about Potter again. Everyone knows that Draco has a crush on Potter, though he still pretends he doesn’t. Draco is just lucky that Potter is so bloody oblivious, because Theo suspects Hermione knows. Weasley might even know.

“No one is as pathetic as Draco,” Blaise states and Theo looks back at the dark skinned Slytherin.

“No? Not even you, pining after a straight ginger who’s in a relationship might I add.”

“Shut it, Nott.” Blaise grits out.

Good Theo thinks, Blaise’s not denying it, so he read him correctly. Now he can start part two of his plan. But Blaise stands up and stalks out of the great hall.

“Wait!” Theo hurries after him.

“Why? Is there a reason you were bothering me?”

“Yes actually.”

Blaise stops near the double doors, turns around and raises his eyebrows. “So, spill.”

Theo glances around. People are milling about the entrance, some going in others going out. This doesn’t seem like the ideal spot for this conversation, so he proposes to go somewhere a bit more private.

“Why?”

“Well, unless you want everyone to know about your orange problem.”

“Fuck off Nott!” Blaise rolls his eyes. “Meet me in the library after Divination and before Potions I have a study period.”

Theo nods and Blaise stalks off without another word.

****

Theo waits near the entrance of the library for Blaise. When he spots the tall guy, he urges him to follow him a bit further into the library.

“So, what are you blackmailing me with Nott?”

“I’m not blackmailing you.”

“Then what do you want? Why do you keep bringing up Ronald?”

“Well, I was thinking I could help you with that particular problem.”

Blaise crosses his arms across his broad chest. “Stop messing with me Nott. What do you want?”

“Right, you want to go out with Weasley.”

“I think we’ve established that.”

Theo ignores him and continues. “But he’s dating Hermione-”

“No need to state the obvious-”

“So, we need to break them up.”

“We? Why would you? Ahh” a look of clarity crosses Blaise’s face. Theo must admit it unnerves him a bit. “You want to get into Granger’s pants!”

Theo flushes, his light complexion makes him look as red as a strawberry. ‘I- Not that, but I-” he stammers, “I would like to get to know Hermione better. More than just a friendship, yes.”

“So, you want to break up Gryffindor’s golden couple. So, they’ll go out with Slytherins instead.

“I- yes.” Theo’s afraid Blaise is not going to agree to help him with this plan, but then his face breaks into a big smile, flashing his bright white teeth. “I’m in.”

****

Saturday morning Theo sets up in the library. He and Blaise have decided to both flirt with their part of the ‘Golden couple’ as Blaise calls them. Though Theo isn’t sure they’re a golden couple, shouldn’t a golden couple fit together perfectly? Nevertheless, Theo’s here now, waiting for Hermione to show up so he can try and flirt with her. Theo’s never been a good flirter, but he’s confident he can try it with Hermione, the way he feels can’t just be one sided.

Theo hopes the library is the best place to ´accidently´ bump into her. He and Hermione have studied together here a few times. Well not really together but they sat at the same table and exchanged a few smiles. In arithmancy, where there´s no Weasley and no Potter, they sit next to each other and make assignments together. When it´s quiet in the common room or they had a particular hard assignment, they study together. But in the weekends Hermione tends to spend most of her time with Weasley. However, Theo hopes Blaise was able to occupy Weasley so Theo can spend time with Hermione and try his flirting skills.

As if on que Hermione steps into the library, with Weasley moping behind her. Hermione smiles broadly when she spots Theo. He smiles back, his heart stuttering fast and hard against his ribs. He clears some of his parchments of his table, hoping she might sit down with him. Even though Weasley´s with her. But Weasley glares at him and asks Hermione to go somewhere a bit more private. He says it loud enough so that Theo and the 5th year Ravenclaws sitting nearby hear him. Hermione flushes red. It’s clear she doesn’t appreciate Weasley making such inuendoes in public. But with a soft smile at Theo she led Weasley to a small empty table. It’s not particularly private but it’s clearly a table for two.

Theo sighs and pulls his Transfiguration essay in front of him again. And he tries not to stare at Hermione. Normally, when it’s just the two of them, he’s pretty good at that. But with Weasley sitting there it’s hard not to. His eyes keep trailing back to the couple.

Hermione is completely absorbed in her books. Weasley however, doesn’t seem to even bother on his studies. He keeps distracting her with touches and kisses. Can’t he see that this is bothering her? Hermione’s clearly uncomfortable being this close in public. Especially in the library, her hide away place. Theo understands her completely. Unlike Potter, Weasley and even Blaise and Draco, they have had many friends during their early Hogwarts years. Theo’s honestly surprised he’s starting to gain more friends this eight year. They both used the library to hide away in earlier years. But till this year they hadn’t seen much of each other. Maybe every now and again, but their opposite positions of their houses made them stay clear of each other. Now they share a common room and their classes are smaller, so they see much more of each other. Maybe they see each other really for the first time. They have a lot in common and Theo admires her determination and her excessive knowledge. And now she always chuckles softly at his sarcastic comments in classes of remarks about their books. Every time she does so, it makes Theo’s stomach flutter.

Merlin, Weasley seems to be licking Hermione’s neck. Theo’s stomach flips uncomfortably. Weasley should just go and do that to Blaise. He would probably melt into Weasley’s arms the way he hoped Hermione would do. Instead Hermione pulls away and says something under her breath, her face flush and angry. Weasley mumbles something and begrudgingly turns back to his studies.

Theo realises he’s been looking too long when Hermione meets his eyes over the tables and flushes. Theo quickly looks back to his essay.

Not even half an hour later Weasley gets up with lots of noise. Everyone in the library looks up and at him. He doesn’t even flinch, but Hermione does. Weasley cups her face and presses a sloppy kiss on her lips, then stalks off. Theo rolls his eyes, why does Weasley feel the need to mark of his territory so? He really doesn’t need to worry with a girlfriend like Hermione.

When Weasley’s gone for about ten minutes, Theo realises now is his chance, he looks over to Hermione and she looks back at him expectantly. She smiles a soft smile that makes Theo’s stomach flip. Is she waiting for him to come over? He gets up and turns his attention on the papers and books on his table. He makes sure he’s gathered everything, before looking back up at Hermione.

Right then Potter drops into the empty chair next to Hermione. Talking in earnest whispers, “I’m just going to stay here with you ‘Mione. Hide away from that blond git.”

Hermione shoots Theo an apologetic smile. And Theo smiles back even though he doesn’t feel like it.

Fucking Potter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday morning finds Blaise in the quidditch stands on the Hogwarts grounds. A book I one hand, though he doesn’t even bother pretending to read. A friendly quidditch game between the eight years is in full motion on the field. His eyes are trained on the hoops on the right side of the pitch. Ronald’s circling the hoops expertly. He hasn’t let a quaffle through yet. And though Blaise doesn’t like to play himself, he does enjoy making bets on the quidditch league. He likes looking at the game, trying to anticipate who’s going where and who’s going to score. Right now, though, he isn’t paying attention to any of theat. The keeper in Red pulling all his attention. He just looks so damn good, his broad shoulders visible as he circles the hoops waiting for the Chasers to come and try to score. His leg muscles tight around his broom. And when he bends over to speed up Blaise gets a good view of his ass. And that does things to Blaise. Salazar, he looks just so good. Blaise would love to get his hands on him. Or even the other way around, Blaise isn’t picky. He’s seen how touchy-feely Ronald can be. It makes Blaise jealous especially because it seems like Ron’s girlfriend doesn’t seem to appreciate all the attention, he gives her. But if Blaise can’t get Ronald to turn his attention to himself, he’ll just keep on looking. He picked this spot for a reason after all.

When the game ends Ronald throws Blaise one of his rueful smiles and Blaise can’t help but grin back. His heart pounding fast in his chest.

Blaise takes his time going back up to the common room.

When he walks into the cosy eight-year common room it’s still almost empty. Even though he took his time he’s still earlier than the quidditch players. So, he settles down on one of the lazy armchairs near the fire. He summons the table with the chess set. He places it between the 2 armchairs and puts the pieces in the right place by hand. He and Ronald have played a couple of games together since the start of the year in September. So far, they both have won a game and the rest ended at a standstill or took too long. Back in Slytherin dorm there wasn’t anyone who could compete with Blaise. Draco was the only one who came close, but still Blaise beat him almost all the time. Ronald gives him a challenge

Ronald is a challenge. One that Blaise would love to win. If the redhead just gave a change to play.

He smiles to himself as the players bustle inside the common room. Ron spots Blaise sitting with the chess set and raises his eyebrow in challenge. Blaise mimics his look and smirks. Ronald starts toward him, when Potter grabs his arm. “Ron, you have to help me!”

“What?”

“Keep me away from here.”

“Harry, can’t you just let it go?”

“He’s just so … _blond_ ”

“I really don’t want to know anything about it.”

“Please just come with me to the three broomsticks. Hermione and Ginny are already there.”

“I was there yesterday with Seamus and Dean. Why didn’t you come along then?”

“Because _he_ was there.”

Ronald just stares at him.

“Please Ron. distract me!”

“Fine whatever! I’m just grabbing my coat.”

Ron stalks past Blaise to get to the dorms, throwing him an apologetic smile as he passes.

Fucking Potter.

****

Blaise had seen less of Ronald this week then he had since the start of this school year, a month ago. Every time Blaise caught Ronald alone, or set up a chess game. Potter came and demanded all of Ronald's attention.

Theo falls in step next to him as he makes his way to the great hall. "How's it going with the ginger?"

Blaise grimaces at him, "Don't blame your failed attempts with Granger on me, Nott."

"I'm not!" Theo objects, "I was just wondering. Besides how do you know it's not going well with Hermione and me?"

"It's written all over your puppy dog face."

"Oh well, it's not even Weasley who's messing it up for me. It's-"

"Potter."

"Yeah.... How is it you know everything?"

"Every time I have a chance with Ronald, Potter shows up and demands all his attention. whining about some blond git."

"He's been doing the same with Hermione."

They enter the great hall and start toward the Slytherin table. Blaise spots Draco alone at the table, with a perfect view of Potter. Staring at the chosen one like he always does. 

Blaise stops Theo with his arm.

"What-"

"He's staring back."

"What? who?"

"Of course."

"Blaise, what are you on about?"

"Potter." Blaise looks form Draco to Potter and back again. They're staring at each other. And it all falls into place. Potter going on about a blond git, of course that can only mean one person. And it seems like he is just as infatuated with Draco as everyone knows Draco is with Potter. They're both just too stubborn to make the first move. 

"Potter?"

"Yes Potter. Look at them."

Theo looks confused. 

"This is the missing piece."

"Potter is the missing piece?"

"No, Draco is the missing piece."

"Draco?" A look of clarity crosses Theo's face. "The blond git. Of course. How did we miss this?"

"I don't know. But now we know let's use it to our advantage." Blaise flashes Theo a smile, who grins back. 

They slip on either side of Draco and the blond actually glances to either of them, taking his eyes off off Potter. “What do you two want?”

“Morning to you too, Draco.” Blaise says as he scoops some scrambled eggs on his plate.

Draco ignores him and turns to Theo, “Theo?”

“We want to help you.”

“Help me?”

“With Potter.” Blaise says grinning.

“With Potter? I don’t need help with Potter.”

“No?” Blaise asks sweetly.

“What would I need help with, with Potter anyhow?”

“To get into his pants.”

“What?!” Draco splutters, turning red. “I don’t want to get into Potter’s pants.” Draco hisses.

“Oh, that’s too bad. He’s talking about _you_ constantly. Isn’t he Theo?”

“Oh, yes. Constantly.” Blaise throws Theo a smile over Draco’s shoulder.

“He is?” Draco asks confused.

“Yes, he sounds totally smitten.” Blaise says.

“Really? You’re not playing with me, are you?”

“No, why would we do that.”

Draco’s look turns dark, “I’m not a fool Blaise. You’re just trying to get a rise out of me and I’m not playing along.” He stands up.

“No Draco, we’re telling the truth.” Theo urges.

“Oh, stop it Theo. I expected it from _him_ ,” Draco says pointing at Blaise over his shoulder, “but not from you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Blaise says angerly.

“You like to rile people up, find their weak parts then exploit them.”

“You’re saying Potter’s your weak part?”

Red splotches return on Draco’s face and neck, “No! This is what I mean!”

“Blaise is not trying to find your weak spot, Draco.” Theo urges. “He’s into Weasley and needs you to distract Potter.”

“Theo!” Blaise shouts astonished. He didn’t think Theo would betray his secrets so easily.

“Ahh,” an awful grin spreads on Draco’s face. The one he always gets when he gathers useful information. “But Potter and the Weaslette broke up months ago.”

“Not the girl one.” Theo adds.

“Nott, shut your mouth!” Blaise says at the same time that Draco says, “The Weasel? The orange orangutan? Seriously that’s who you’ve settled on?”

“Well, Theo needs Potter distracted so he can get into Granger pants.”

“I do not want to get into her pants!”

“You don’t?”

“Well, I also want more.”

“The know-it-all? Great my friends have to worst taste in lovers.” Draco sighs

“Hey!” Pansy objects when she and Greg settle across from them, “What about us?”

“You’re just as awful as these two, constantly shoving your tongues down each other’s throats. It’s disgusting.”

“You’re just sad that we don’t spend all our attention on you anymore.” Greg says while he’s filling his plate.

“Auch Greg,” Blaise says, grinning. As Draco sits back down on the bench.

“You’re an awful friend Gregory.” Draco says moping.

“I’m your best friend.” Greg grins.

“I hate you.”

Greg smirks.

“You know that it doesn’t work like that, right Draco.” Pansy says seriously.

“What are you on about woman.”

“We know, that you actually mean I love you when you say I hate you. But Potter doesn’t”

“Why are you all on about Potter all of a sudden?”

“Now you know how we feel.” Greg says.

“And we’re just done seeing you mope.” Theo adds.

“We’ll we,” Pansy indicates between her and Greg, “are done seeing all three of you mope. So, what are we going to do about it?”

“About what exactly?” Blaise quirks his eyebrow.

“Don’t be daft Blaise. You’re affections of the Golden Trio of course.”

“I do not have affections for any part of the Golden Trio.” Draco denies with his pointy nose up in the air.

Everyone around him sighs, “Don’t even try to deny it Draco.” Pansy says, “You have it the worse.”

Draco opens his mouth to try and deny it again.

“Don’t even start you’ve been infatuated with Potter since you were 4.”

“I have not.”

“There are pictures to prove it, Draco.”

Greg starts laughing, “The pictures. I forgot about the pictures.”

“What kind of pictures?” Blaise asks curiously.

“Pictures of Draco dressed up as Potter. Draco with his Potter dolls.” Pansy says with a smirk.

“Oh, those aren’t the best ones. Not even close.” Greg says.

“They’re not?” Pansy asks glancing at her boyfriend, “Do tell Darling.”

“Well,”

“Greg. Don’t. you. Dare.” Draco grits out.

“Oh, now I just have to know. Spit it out Gregory.” Blaise says smirking.

Theo holds on to Draco’s arm when he tries to get away, “Oh, no. you’re not going anywhere.”

“Well Pans, you weren’t there, but Draco wanted to pay his favourite game.”

Pansy already starts shrieking with laughter, “I can see where this is going.”

“We were about 8 or 9,” Greg continues, while wrapping an arm around his girlfriend’s waist as she laughs hysterically on his shoulder. “Draco dressed up in one of his mother’s dresses because Vince and I refused to. He had drawn a lightning scar on Vince’s face and the I proceeded to marry Draco Lucius Black Potter to his true love of his life, Harry Potter.”

Blaise and Theo start hollering and Greg snickers too.

“I hate all of you.” Draco says.

“Wait. Wait!” Theo catches his breath, “You said there were pictures of this.”

“Yeah, Draco’s mum showed up during the ceremony ad Draco demanded she’d make wedding pictures like the ones he’d seen in his parents wedding album.”

Everyone starts laughing even harder and Draco puts his head in his hands.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay so this is the plan.” The returning eight-year Slytherins are sitting on a couch in the common room. Well the 4 boys are sitting on it; Pansy is stalking before it lecturing them. “Theo, you will go up to Hermione and ask her some complicated question about some complicated subject. Then you’ll both go to the library to research, but more importantly have alone time and flirt.” Pansy fixes Theo with a look.

“At that point Blaise will propose a chess game with his new special chess set.” Yesterday after, what Draco now describes as the worst breakfast ever, they went to Hogsmeade and Blaise bought a really old chess set. Draco bought a light blue sweater that brings out his eyes.

“Potter will mope about it, trying to get Weasley to stay, because Draco’s here talking to us. But then,” Pansy pauses for effect. “Draco will ask Greg for some one on one Quidditch game. Greg will refuse and Draco will say, loudly, ‘but I wanted to play quidditch so bad.’” Pansy mimics Draco’s voice horribly.

“Then Blaise will do his charm thing and ask Potter to entertain Draco if he doesn’t do alone. Potter will sputter and Draco,” she fixes Draco with one on her looks, “You will get up and ask _politely_ for him to play with you. And then you all can flirt like mad. Any questions?”

Greg raises his hand, “What are we going to do once they’re all set up?”

“Oh,” Pansy crawls on his lap, presses a kiss on his neck and whispers something in his ear. Draco sees Greg’s face light up.

“Please don’t repeat that out loud.” Draco says.

“Pansy and Greg starts snogging instead. Draco tries to get away from them and bumps into Theo instead.

When the common room door opens the happy couple at least stops kissing. Pansy turns around in Greg’s lap, her back pressed flush against his chest.

The Golden Trio walks into the common room and both Granger and Weasley throw smiles in their direction. Potter, however, looks in the opposite direction. Even though both Blaise and Theo have been saying how into Draco Potter is, Draco doesn’t see it. Neither does he believe it. At least not until he sees it.

Potter has been ignoring Draco ever since this school year started. In the summer, after his trails, Draco went to Potter to thank an apologises to him. Afterwards they even exchanged quite frequent letters. Friendly letters. But when they got back to Hogwarts it all stopped and Potter started ignoring Draco. Which never happened before, not even when they weren’t friendly. It drives Draco mad.

The golden trio gather round near the staircases to the dormitories and start whispering. Potter throws a glance in Draco’s direction. When he sees Draco looking, he hurriedly looks away and starts talking hurriedly at his friends.

Draco groans and settles further in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Go on Theo,” Pansy whispers.

“This is a stupid idea,” Theo whispers back.

“No, it’s not! You’re just scared.”

“Am not.”

Pansy rolls her eyes, “Jeez, I don’t know that Theo.” She says loudly, “That’s a very difficult question maybe you should ask someone who knows about Arithmancy.”

Like clockwork Granger looks up. “You find the homework difficult as well?” she asks.

Blaise nudges Theo out of the couch.

“Yeah,” Theo says gathering his parchments. “I was wondering, I mean maybe if you’re free. We could, you know, go to the library to answer these questions together?”

For someone so smart and well spoken. When he gets nervous it amazes Draco that he can’t speak at all. But it seems to amuse Granger, because she smiles softly. “I’ll just grab my books. The we can go to the library. I was thinking we should try and search in the charm section for another angle.”

Theo nods, clearly relieved, “Sounds like a good idea.”

“Great, just a second,” she runs up the staircase to her dormitory.

The weasel glances at Theo and Theo looks back uncomfortable at the couch.

Though Theo had the brilliant idea to steal the redhead’s girlfriend he’s afraid of conflict and especially with someone bigger and fitter than himself. He might be good in a debate but when it comes to strength, he doesn’t have a single idea what to do.

Blaise gets up from the couch, “Ronald,” he says steering away the Weasel’s attention from Theo. “Yesterday I bought and antique chess set. Want to see?”

“Yeah, is it in good condition?”

“It’s barely been used.” Blaise summons his chess set and places on the small table on the opposite of the room near the fire.

Weasley walks up to the table and the two big blokes bend over the tiny table inspecting the tiny pieces.

Granger runs down the stairs a bag swung around her and books in her arms, “Ready?” she asks Theo. He nods eagerly and they start toward the door.

Potter now standing alone, looking a bit lost grabs Granger arm, “‘Mione,” he whines, throwing a look at the couch. Granger follows his gaze and sighs.

“No Draco,” Greg says suddenly.

Confused Draco looks at his friend. On his lap Pansy smirks and pats his hand.

“I don’t feel like playing quidditch right now,” Greg continues. It sounds forced and Draco realises he’s trying to continue Pansy’s plan. Probably to get to whatever Pansy said in his ear.

Besides our positions don’t really lend to a one on one game. Maybe you should find a chaser, or better yet another seeker to play a game.”

Pansy raise her perfectly groomed eyebrows at him, urging him on.

“Well that’s too bad. I was really looking forward to go out on the pitch.” Draco says just to satisfy her.

“Well, Harry isn’t doing anything.” Granger blurts out.

All heads turn to her and Potter looks betrayed, “‘Moine!”

“What? You’re not doing anything and I’m going to the library with Theo.”

“Well, Ron and I,” Potter starts.

“Oh, you’re busy Ronald?” Blaise asks smoothly. “I thought we could try out my new chess set.”

“Yeah, we’re going to play a game. I’d love to see the look on your face when I beat you with your own set.”

Blaise snorts, “You’re not going to beat me Ronald.”

“Want to bet?”

“Definitely,” Blaise grins one of his predatory grins and holds out his hand. Weasley takes it and they shake shortly.

“See Ron’s busy. I’m busy Malfoy wants to play quidditch and you’re not doing anything.” Granger says. “Unless you rather study?”

“But,” Potter tries.

“You’re always going on about how Malfoy is the only one who gives you a challenge. And you do like challenge.” Weasley supports his girlfriend.

“Don’t be a wuss Harry,” Granger says grabbing Theo’s arm. “We’re off to the library.” She pulls Theo behind her off through the door.

“White begins,” Blaise says with a smirk and makes his first move on the chessboard.

“And black wins,” Weasley says smiling as he makes his own move.

“Well, I’m black,” Blaise stats.

“Yeah, well then you should have let me start the game.” Weasley laughs.

Pansy squeals and Draco jumps up surprised.

Greg carries Pansy to the dorms, “Good luck Blaise, Draco with your games. We’re going to play our own right now.” Pansy shouts.

“I really do not need to know that!” Draco shouts after them.”

Blaise and Weasley are immerged in their game so Draco gathers his courage and looks at Potter, “So,”

Potter finally looks at Draco.

“Want to play a seeker game?” Draco asks.

“I- uh” Potter sighs, “Let’s get changed.” He turns and starts toward their shared room. Draco and Potter share a dormitory with Theo and MacMillen.

Draco trails behind Potter.

Once in their dorm, Potter spins around, “Why do you want to play quidditch with me? You’ve been glaring at me all year.”

“I have not.”

“Yeah you have. So why do you want to play nice all of a sudden?”

“Why are you ignoring me?” Draco counters.

“Ignoring you? I’m not ignoring you.”

“Yes, you are. We were writing letter all summer and then when we came to Hogwarts you stopped.”

“Well we saw each other every day. Writing letters seemed stupid.”

“How so?”

“We could talk to each other, _in person_.”

“But you didn’t.”

“Because you were glaring.”

“I was not glaring.”

“Yeah you were Malfoy. Merlin you’re so annoying.”

“I’m not annoying. You are!”

Potter steps into Draco’s space, “Shut up Malfoy!”

“Make me.”

Potter lunges forward and kisses him forcefully on his lips. Surprised Draco gasps. Potter pulls away as fast as he kissed him. They stare at each other for a second then they both move forward and kiss each other desperately.

Draco tangles his fingers in Potter’s hair. And Potter grabs Draco’s hips pushing them against himself. One of Potter’s hands sneak around Draco’s hips and cups Draco’s bum. Draco gasps and Potter pulls him even closer. They’re both hard now and their erections rub against each other’s thighs.

They pull apart slightly. Draco stares into Potter’s bright green eyes, lust gleaming in them, his glasses askew on his face. “Now you’re not glaring.” Potter says ruining the moment.

“Shut up Potter.”

“Make me.” He says with a smirk.

But instead of kissing him, Draco pushes his hips forward. Potter gasps when their cocks rub against each other.”

Draco smirks.

Potter pulls away, loops his fingers through one of Draco’s beltloops and pulls him along to his bed. Potter turns around with a grin and Draco raises his eyebrow in question. With one hand on his chest Potter pushes Draco, not hard but Draco lets himself fall on his back on the bed. He shrugs of his shoes and crawls further on the bed till his head is on the pillow.

Potter also kicks of his shoes then crawls on top of Draco, “Okay?” he asks, his face inches away from Draco’s.

“Yeah,”

Potter leans in and kisses him again. Softer this time. Draco lets himself melt into the kiss and deepens it. He sneaks his hands under Potter’s sweater, trailing over his back, nails scratching. Potter groans deep in his throat and pulls slightly away from Draco.

Draco takes that opportunity to pull of Potter’s sweater and undershirt. Then he shrugs of his own, new, sweater. Potter helping him with the last bit.

Their bare chests rub against each other, sending tingles through Draco’s body.

“Merlin Draco,” Potter says training is fingers through Draco’s hair. The use of his first name makes something in his chest flutter.

“Draco?”

“It’s your name isn’t it? Draco.” Potter tries his name again.

“Yes, it is,” Draco decides to try the same, “Harry.”

“Potter’s – Harry’s eyes widen.”

“Merlin that’s hot.”

“Is it?” Draco rolls Potter over ad straddles his hips, “Is it really, Harry.”

Harry nods, trailing his hands over Draco’s bare chest, leaving Goosebumps in his wake. “You’re hot. So beautiful like this.”

Potter sits up, an arm around Draco’s waist to keep him steady and kisses him deeply. With his free hand he unbuttons Draco’s trousers and takes out Draco’s cock, wrapping a hand around it. The angle is a bit awkward, but when Harry moves his hand, Draco gasps and moans. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes. Harry leans his head on the crook of Draco’s neck.

“Yes, yes. Like that.” Harry whispers in his ear, “Merlin you’re so hot.”

“You like that P- Harry?” Draco fumbles with Harry trousers, he pushes his pants to the side and wraps his fingers around Harry’s cock. Harry gasps in Draco’s ear, and moans something that sounds like Draco’s name.

“Merlin Draco,” Harry picks up the speed of his hand.

Draco moans and tilts his head a little to the side, Harry leans in and presses sloppy kisses along the length of Draco’s neck. When he finds _the_ spot behind Draco’s ear, it takes him over the edge. And Draco comes, moaning deeply.

“Bloody hell,” Harry says then follows him Draco over the edge, spluttering all over Draco’s hand.

Harry pulls away from his neck and places his forehead against Draco’s. For a moment they just sit there and breathe each other’s air.

With a switch of his hand Harry cleans up the mess they made and if Draco hadn’t just come, he’d be turned on again.

“Now stop glaring at me from the great hall.” Harry says.

“I wasn’t glaring,” Draco mumbles.

“What was that?”

“If you don’t ignore me.” Draco says clearly.

“Good, you were so hard to ignore anyway.” Harry says trailing a hand over his chest. And leans in for another kiss. After a short snogging session, Draco pulls away and steps from Harry’s lap.

“What are you doing?”

“Changing for our seeker game.” Draco says glancing over his shoulder.

“Why?” Harry looks sad that he isn’t kissing anymore, and it sends a thrill through Draco.

“Cause I’m so going to beat you.”

“You’re not!” Harry jumps out of the bed with renewed vigour.

“I am, want to bet?”

“What are the stakes?”

“If you win, you get to join me in the shower afterwards?”

“And if you win?”

“I get to join you in the shower.” Draco says with a smile.

“Deal!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Potter come pounding down the stairs. It took them a bit too long just to change.

But Ronald doesn’t even look up when Potter announces that they’re going to play. Blaise glances at Draco, a bright smile plastered on his face. But he won’t catch Blaise’s eye.

Blaise shrugs to himself when Draco’s ready to share, he will. And turns his attention back to the chessboard, Ronald orders his knight to a different position.

“You’re sure you want to do that?” Blaise asks.

“Don’t play your Slytherin mind tricks on me Zabini.” Ronald says with a smirk on his face.

“Maybe I was just trying to help you.”

“This is what I mean, you’re such a Slytherin.”

Blaise laughs and orders his queen to take one of Ronald’s towers.

Ronald’s face takes on that adorable frown that he always gets when deciding on the best move.

The advantage Blaise thought he had vanishes when Ronald makes his next move. Blaise frowns, staring at the board. He has every attention on winning this game. He knows exactly what he’s going to have Ronald do, when he needs to collect his debt.

A couple of moves later Blaise has a little advantage again. And he knows he has to play it smart if he wants to win. He glances through his lashes at Ronald, “I have decided what I want when I win.”

“When?” Ronald looks up grinning, “Cocky much.”

“Blaise orders one of his pawns to slay one of Ronald’s, “Just confident.”

Ronald snorts, “Sure.”

“Do you want to know or not?” Blaise asks.

Ronald looks away from the board at Blaise, “yeah sure.”

“A kiss.”

“A what now?”

“A kiss.”

“A kiss?”

“Yes.”

“From me?”

“Yes.”

“I- uh – I” flustered Ronald hastily makes a move, exactly like Blaise planned.

“When you play like that, it’s like you want me to win.” Blaise moves his bishop, “check.”

“Fuck,” Ronald mutters under his breath, and moves his king, trying to free it from Blaise’s bishop’s grip, a rooky move that he never would’ve made if he wasn’t so flustered.

Blaise moves his queen, “Check.”

Ronald hovers over his king, “Bloody hell,”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Blaise says sweetly, “Check mate.”

“You tricked me! You fucking-”

“Slytherin?”

“Arsehole! This isn’t a Slytherin thing, this is a Blaise thing.”

Blaise smirks, “You’re a sore loser.”

Ronald sticks his tongue in Blaise’s direction, “So what do you really want for a bet?”

“Oh, I wasn’t lying about that. I do really want to kiss you.”

Ronald turns so red it clashes with his hair. “What? But I – I’m in a relationship.”

“It’s just a kiss.”’

“I’m, I’m not gay.”

“One kiss doesn’t necessarily make you gay.”

“But, but-”

“I thought Gryffindors were brave. Never expected you would refuse to complete a simple bet. But if you’re really afraid of a kiss.” Blaise shrugs, faking nonchalance, but his heart is beating fast in his chest. He’s been thinking about kissing him for so long and now that he’s so close, he doesn’t know how he’ll take it when Ronald turns away.

“I- fine,” Ronald says still flushed. “But only because it’s a bet.”

Blaise can’t help but grin as he stands up. Ronald takes the hand Blaise lends him. He pulls him up and their chests bump into each other. Blaise curls his hand around Ronald’s neck, the top of his finger tangle in the red strands of hair. He wets his lips with his tongue and sees Ronald’s eyes follow the movement.

Not allowing himself to second guess, Blaise leans in and kisses him softly. Ronald makes a surprised sound that sounds like, _oh._ And Blaise takes his open mouth as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Ronald grabs Blaise’s bicep to steady himself as he melts into Blaise’s touch. Blaise places his other hand on the small of Ronald’s neck to pull him a bit closer.

They pull a little bit apart and Ronald uses his free hand to cup Blaise’s face to pull him in for another kiss. Blaise can’t help but grin as he lets Ronald take the lead.

Then suddenly he pulls out of Blaise’s arms. Blaise stumbles, but steadies himself before falling over. Ronald isn’t so lucky; he stumbles back over the char and lands on his bum on the floor. He scrambles up not meeting Blaise’s eyes, “I’m sorry I – I have to go. To do… stuff.”

He all but runs out of the common room. Blaise sinks down on a chair, and flicks his want to gather his chess set, then sends it sailing back to the dorm. He stares into the fire. The kiss was amazing even better than he had anticipated, and Ronald even kissed him back. But still Blaise can’t help but think that he screwed up somehow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theo and Hermione settled at a table in the secluded aria of the library. They’ve finished their arithmancy homework and are now quietly discussing which material they’ll need to study for their N.E.W.T.S exam.

Hermione’s laughing about some joke Theo made about a grammar mistake in their book. A strand of hair has escaped her ponytail and Theo leans close to tug it behind her ear. Hermione stills and looks into Theo’s eyes.

He swallows and realise that this is the moment he’s been waiting for. That he should lean in and capture her lips with his. But they’re in the library and Theo always judges others for kissing here. He’s judged Hermione and Weasley before. And Theo’s afraid, not necessarily of Weasley, but what will Hermione do when he kisses her. Will she kiss him back? Will she pull away? Will she slap him across the face, run off and never want to talk to him again?

“Err,” Theo starts to pull away, but Hermione grabs hold of Theo’s shirt and pulls him in. Her lips are soft under his, she pulls him a closer to deepen the kiss. Theo obediently leans in and cups her face softly with his hands.

When they pull apart, she blinks a few times and flushes, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.”

“No, I, I wanted this for a while now.”

“Oh really?” Her face lightens up.

“Yes I-”

“‘Mione?” Weasley decides that’s the moment to run into the library towards them.

Hermione jumps up and away from Theo, “I’m here Ron.”

Ron rounds the bookcase, “Hey ‘Mione, do you think we should check up on Harry?”

“Yes, sure.” She gathers her books a parchments hastily. “See you later, Theo.” She says with a wistful smile. Then catches up with her boyfriend.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why are you smirking?” Theo asks.

“I’m not.” Draco says, trying to get his face in his normal scowl.

“Yeah you are. You look like Greg after Pansy shagged his brains out.” Blaise snickers.

“Hey! Greg doesn’t look like that.” Pansy objects from the couch, her feet resting in Greg’s lap. “Greg looks more like he’s ready to pass out.”

“Hey!” Greg pokes pansy in her feet, “You’re always the one who falls asleep first.”

“That’s only because you-”

“I really do not want to know.” Draco says, raising a hand to his face.

“You’re just saying that cause you’re jealous.” Pansy says.

“What? Of shagging Greg? I’m sorry, but he’s not really my type.”

“Auch,” Greg says faking offence.

“To tall.” Theo says.

“Not enough scars.” Blaise adds.

“Too nice hair.” Pansy smirks.

“Who has nice hair?” Harry asks from behind Draco. Draco spins in his chair. How much of that had he heard.

“Greg,” Pansy says. “Draco’s jealous cause I’m shagging him.”

“I’m not!” Draco shouts over his shoulder at Pansy. “I’m not.” He repeats at Harry seriously.

“Well I don’t blame you.” Harry says.

Draco raises his eyebrow and Pansy makes a choking noise.

“I’m jealous of Greg getting a shag too. Speaking of, Draco are you up for a seeker game?”

“Yes!” Draco says a bit too fast as he jumps out of the chair.

“Speaking of?” Draco hears Theo says softly to himself.

“Didn’t you play a game yesterday?” Pansy says.

“No yesterday we played quidditch with all the eight years.” Draco says.

“Isn’t that kind of the same?” Pansy looks like she’s putting two and two together and Draco’s eager to get away.

“We just really like quidditch.” Harry says.

“But it’s raining.” Pansy continues.

“Doesn’t bother us.” Harry says while Draco says, “Special quidditch ropes.”

Shouldn’t you get changed then?” Blaise says smirking.

“Yes. Goodbye.” Draco grabs Harry’s wrist and pulls him along to their dorm.

Once in their dorm door closes behind them, Harry pushes Draco against it and kisses him deeply. Draco groans deeply and melts into his touch. They stumble towards Harry’s bed, shoving off their shoes and pulling of their sweaters as the go along.

When they tumble on the bed Draco pulls Harry on top of him. Harry trails kisses over Draco’s jaw down his neck. Over his chest, down to his stomach and –

“Wait.” Draco says stilling Harry with a hand.

“What? Why? Don’t you want me to-”

“Sssh,” Draco pulls him up and presses a hand over Harry’s mouth, “I hear someone coming.” Draco hastily grabs his wand, summons their clothes and shoes and closes the curtain with a swish.

Just then someone pushes open the door.

“Harry?!” Weasley shouts, “They said you were here. Where are you? I _need_ to talk to you. Wait? Are you in bed?” footsteps come closer to the bed.

“Don’t open the curtains!” Harry shouts when he pushed Draco’s hand on the side.

“Why? What are you-”

“Harry?” Now it sounds like Granger has entered the dorm as well. “Ron?” she asks, “Where is Harry?”

“In bed he won’t let me open the curtains. Why are you looking for him?”

“I need to talk to him.”

“I need to talk to him first.”

Draco rolls his eyes, why can’t they just talk to each other?

“Malfoy?!” Weasley says in an abnormal high voice.

Draco looks at Harry, who’s staring at him wide eyed. “Did I say that out loud?” Draco asks, softly.

The curtains are pulled open and Granger and Weasley stare at them. “You did.” Harry says. Then he turns to his friends. “Hey.”

“Hey?!” Weasley says still in that high voice. “You’re sleeping with Malfoy?!”

“Well, not yet.”

“So, if you could please go away so we can get to it.” Draco says, slightly snickering at how red Weasley flushes.

“But I need to talk to Harry.” Weasley wheezes.

“Well I was here first.”

“It isn’t a contest Malfoy. Harry probably wants to talk to me too.”

“Well, _I_ was planning on sucking his cock. But sure. He’d rather speak with you.”

Harry snaps his face to Draco, “You were?!”

At the same time, Weasley recoils. “I really didn’t need to know that.”

“Come on Ron,” Granger says, grabbing the red redhead by his arm and pulling him along out of the room, “Malfoy’s probably right. We should talk to each other.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronald and Granger come back down the stairs. Ronald looks a bit green.

“Found Potter?” Blaise asks smirking at Ronald.

“You could have warned me Malfoy was in his bed.”

Aah so they are sleeping together Blaise thinks as he says; “But where would be the fun in that?”

“Git,” Ronald says, his complexion clearing and a smile spreading on his face. Just like Blaise hoped he would. “I’ll be having nightmares for years.”

Blaise laughs, “We’re they naked already?”

“No, but Malfoy was talking about how he wanted to suck Harry’s cock.” Ron’s says turning slight green again.

The other eight-year Slytherins recoil, “I really didn’t need to know that.” Theo says.

“Welcome to my world.” Ronald says.

Why are you all so dramatic? It’s kind of romantic.”

“You only say that because you like sucking cock.” Pansy says.

Ronald flushes bright red, much to Blaise’s delight.

“And you don’t?” Blaise asks Pansy.

“Oh, she does.” Greg says a big smile on his face.

“Greg!” Pansy shrieks.

“I’m leaving.” Theo says standing up. “I’m going to the library to hide from you crazy people. Hermione do you want to come along?”

“Maybe I’ll meet you there later. Ron and I need to talk.”

The Slytherins should each other glances as the couple walks out of the common room.

“Well,” Pansy says, “I think you guys succeeded.”

Blaise looks at Theo, wondering whether he should feel relieved or guilty. In Theo’s eyes he can see the same question reflected.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theo’s writing down the important ingredients of a swelling solution, when someone sits down in the empty seat beside him. Normally he hates it when someone sits down so close next to him, but when he looks up and sees Hermione, he can’t stop the smile spreading on his face.

“Are you okay?” Theo asks.

“Yes, I’m fine.” She says with a smile.

“Are you sure? Because it seemed like you and Weasley were off to have a tough conversation.”

“Oh that. Yeah we broke up.”

Theo snaps his quill in half.

“But it’s fine really,” she continues, “We’re better off as just friends.”

“Oh I- I’m so sorry Hermione.”

“Why? It’s not your fault.” She says with a smile.

Theo nods, “right.” He turns his attention back on the parchment in front of him and tries to swallow the bile in his throat. Normally Theo relishes in the silence of the Library, but right now all he can hear is the pounding in his chest and his own thoughts looping through his head; _You did this. You broke them up. you wanted this._ Theo glances over at Hermione studying beside him, a slight smile on his lips.

He gathers his courage and clears his throat, “Actually Hermione it _is_ my fault.”

Hermione looks up and frowns, “And how exactly do you think this is your fault?”

“I-I like you,” Theo hurries out the pounding of his heart against his ribs sounds louder than the words that come out of his mouth. “And I wanted a chance with you so I went to Blaise, who’s been infatuated with Weasley since forever, and I asked him to flirt with Weasley I could get time with you. But then Potter was there all the time either with you or with Weasley, so we asked Draco for help. Because like everyone knows he’s head over heels for Potter and Potter can’t seem to let Draco alone. But then Pansy got involved and we kissed, and Blaise said he and Weasley kissed. And it’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have-”

Hermione cups Theo’s face with both hands and kisses him hard on the lips.

“Oh,” Theo says when she pulls away.

“Are you done?” Hermione asks smiling.

“Done?”

“With rambling.” Hermione snickers, “You always do that when you start going off about something.”

“I do?” Theo asks still flustered.

“Yes, but Theo you didn’t break me and Ron up.”

“I didn’t.”

“No of course not. Do you honestly think I would break up with one of my best friends just because someone flirted with me?”

“Well no, but.”

“Besides Ron and I have been dating since the summer and we’ve always been confused about our relationship. But we’ve wanted to try and at Hogwarts we had more space away from each other and re-met some people and both of us realised we’re just friends.

“Oh,”

“And may I remind you. That _I_ kissed _you_.” Hermione says with a smirk.

“I can’t stop thinking about Hermione.”

Hermione smiles and closes her book, “Want to leave to studying for now and go to Hogsmeade instead?”

“You want to stop studying in order to go on a date?”

“Stop for now. Let’s just go for a butterbeer and study afterwards in the common room on the comfortable couch.”

Theo smiles, “I would love that.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronald falls down beside Blaise on his bed, “What are you reading?”

Blaise closes his book and places it on his nightstand, “Nothing special.”

Ronald raises his eyebrow and leans over Blaise to look at the cover of the book. His knee pressed against Blaise’s thigh. His throat exposed just inches above Blaise’s mouth. He places one hand on Blaise’s chest to stabilise himself. “Really? Divination? I didn’t know you were into that.” He sits back, his had trailing slightly over Blaise’s chest.

“I- uh I. yeah.” Blaise manages to ground out.

“So, can you predict what I’m going to do next? Ronald says with a smirk.

“Blaise realises Ronald is teasing him, but even that knowledge can’t calm the pounding of his heart or the fluttering in his stomach. “No, it doesn’t work like that.”

“That’s too bad.” Ronald moves from the bed and Blaise shoots up, grabbing one of Weasley’s wrists. “Where are you going?”

“Just,” he turns slightly so his feet rest on the ground and pushes of his shoes, “taking of my shoes.” He climbs back on Blaise’s bed and now that Blaise sits up, he realises how small his bed really is. “How did your conversation with Granger go?” He asks trying to get the situation back under his control. He’d known Ronald could get to him; he just hadn’t realised how much. Because he never really tried before. It’s intoxicating.

“Great,” Ronald says smiling, “We were completely on the same line.”

“And what was that?”

“That we really are great friends, but nothing more.” Ronald’s smiling brightly at Blaise. “We’ve both known it for a while now, but it just took a chess game for me to really realise it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah when you beat me twice, I realised you were really something. You know, now one really beat me since I was eleven.”

“So, winning from you in chess is all that tipped you off?”

“Yeah,” Ronald narrows his eyes, “I don’t know what you’re on about.”

“Want me to enlighten you?” Blaise slowly closes the gap between them wrapping an arm around Ronald’s waist.

“Please.” A blush spreads slightly on Ronald’s face as his eyes flutter close.

Blaise brushes his lips against Ronald’s, over his cheek to his ear. “I won our little bet.” He presses a soft kiss behind his ear before pulling away completely.

Ronald blinks a few times. “You’re such a prick.” He says as he bunches up the front of Blaise’s shirt and pulls him against himself. Their lips crashing together.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione´s pressed against Theo’s side, they’re going over their history of magic notes, listening to the rain clattering on the windows. The common room is empty, most of the eight years are playing a friendly quidditch game or looking on.

Pansy and Blaise step through the door, shedding their coats and gloves. “How was the game?” Hermione asks them, not moving away from her position at Theo’s side. It makes his chest flutter.

“Fine, we didn’t see much,” Blaise says with a pout.

“You couldn’t se the game at all?” Theo asks confused.

“Oh, we did see the game.” Pansy says, “Blaise is just sad that he couldn’t get a good view at his boyfriends bum.”

“Like you were any better.” Blaise counters with a wistful smile on his face.

“Nope, looking at my boyfriend in quidditch gear is the only good thing about quidditch.”

Hermione laughs and bumps Theo with her elbow, “Maybe you should start playing quidditch too.”

Theo makes a face, “But, I’m horrible at quidditch.”

“Oh, that doesn’t matter Theo,” Pansy says, falling on the couch next to Hermione, “She just wants you in those tight robes. Don’t worry ‘Mione, we’ll organise a game when the weather clears up. so, we can have a proper viewing.”

Theo opens his mouth to object, but the door opens quicker and the quidditch players walk in. most of them hurry up tot the stairs going to dormitories, leaving a trail of water in their wake. Weasley and Greg walk up to the couch.

“Why are you still wet?” Blaise asks when he pulls away after a snog.

“Harry and Malfoy are in the showers.” Weasley says with a shudder.

“You really don’t want to know what we heard. Thank Merlin we didn’t see anything.” Greg says walking up to the couch and grabbing Pansy around her waist.

“No, Greg, no!” Pansy shrieks, laughing as he lifts her up and buries his face in her neck.

Hermione laughs too. “Changed your mind?” Theo asks hopeful.

“No! ‘Mione don’t it’s totally worth it.” Pansy shrieks as Greg carries her off to the stairs.

“What was that all about?” Weasley asks confused.

“Granger. Hermione,” Blaise looks at Hermione and she nods at him with a smile on her face. “Hermione wants Theo to play a quidditch games, so she can see how hot he looks in quidditch robes.”

“Huh?”

“Well Pansy and Blaise were going on about how hot you and Greg look in quidditch robes. How that’s the best part of the quidditch. So, I wondered if that’s true and maybe I’ll finally enjoy quidditch too.”

“Oh really?” Weasley turns to his boyfriend.

Blaise shrugs, “There’s a reason I’m at all your games.”

Weasley laughs, “Well then I think I should get a chance to see if seeing your boyfriend in quidditch gear really is the best thing about quidditch.”

“I reckon I could fit in these robes. But then you’ll have to take them off first.” Blaise says smirking.

Weasley grabs Blaise by his elbow and pulls him along to their own dorm, “I’ll tell you if it’s worth it ‘Mione.” He shouts over his shoulder.


End file.
